Kitty and Lance's Love Story
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: The title says it all. It's after midnight so I'm very tired. Please read and review. Don't forget to read and review 'Hogwarts students should stick together.'


I was listening to Taylor Swift earlier while writing chapter 30 of My Dear Cousin, Corrie. Normally, I don't write Kitty/Lance but I thought this song fits them perfectly.

Disclaimer: I'm not Marvel and I don't own it :(

Normal-regular

_Italics-song_

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air.  
_Kitty recalled the day she first met Lance. He was spray painting some lockers. Kitty fell through one. Kitty saw Lance later. He had made sure Riley fell. He was sitting on the school roof._  
I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,_

The mixer at Bayville High School was pretty good. Kitty heard that Lance was at Bayville too. Lance was walking through the crowd towards Kitty._  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,  
_Kitty and Lance started to dance when Logan, one of the chaperones, grabbed Lance roughly. "Half pint, he's on the Brotherhood!" Logan nearly shouted._  
That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

Kitty couldn't believe it. She and Rogue were sitting in their room.

"Do you hear that Kitty?" Rogue asked out of the blue.

"Hear what?" Kitty replied. "I don't, like, hear anything."

Rogue put a finger to her lip. Kitty heard a 'clink, clink, clink' coming from outside. Kitty got off of her bed and opened the bedroom window.

"It's, like, Lance." Kitty said to Rogue.

"Which means Logan shouldn't be far behind." Rogue put her iPod ear buds in.

"Lance, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"I had to see you." Lance replied. "You're my world."

"Hey!" Logan's voice came from nowhere. "Stay away from Kitty!"

"Lance, Please don't go." Kitty begged. "I wanna stay with you."

"Meet me at the Rose Garden by the lake." Lance said before running to his Jeep.

"Lance, take me somewhere, anywhere." Kitty said to herself. She closed the window. She sat down in her bed and started to cry a bit. "I'll be waiting for you."

Rogue pulled out her ear buds. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Logan, like, scared him off." Kitty sobbed. "We're planning to meet later at the garden."

"Go, I'll cover for you."

"Like, thanks Rogue, you're a great friend."_  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."  
_Kitty waited until at least midnight to go through the window. She carefully phased through the wall. She ran two blocks to the garden. She loved how the beautiful white moon shined in the lake water._  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.  
_Lance quietly came up to sit next to the bench next to Kitty.

"You came." Lance said.

"Obviously. Like, Logan's just, like, over protective."_  
'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".  
_"Lance, I have to go back before anyone notices I'm gone." Kitty said after an hour of talking under the moonlit sky.

"I wish we could just be together." Lance replied.

"Should we meet here again?"

"Yes we definitely should."

"No matter what anyone says?"

"Of course."

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

"Like, how _Romeo and Juliet_ is this?" Kitty joked.

"I know right?" Lance said. "Want a ride back to the mansion?"

"Get as close as you can without anyone seeing."

"That works."

"I'm so sick of having Logan telling me that I have to hate you." Kitty took one of Lance's hands. "I've known you for years."

"Meet me outside of the X-Men mansion tomorrow."_  
"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

Kitty had been standing outside for half an hour and her patience was wearing out. Rogue was respecting Kitty's space so she stayed inside.

'I've been so alone lately besides Rogue.' Kitty thought to herself._  
Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come._

Lance came up behind Kitty. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Like, hey, where were you?" Kitty greeted.

Lance got down on one knee. He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lance asked.

"What about Logan?" Kitty replied.

"He's buying you a white sundress now."

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."_  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"  
You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."  
We were both young when I first saw you..._

Kitty sighed as she came out of her daydream.

"You daydreaming again?" Rogue asked.

"Yep." Kitty smiled. "It was wonderful."

A/N: My second song fic! :D

This was fun. My first song fic was 'Hogwarts Students Should Stick Together.' Please read it and review both song fics. Thanks!


End file.
